


And what came before won't count anymore or matter

by skylabluthor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, It's messy and they don't really know how to deal with all their emotions, Josie and Penelope are always there being a cute and solid couple really, Sebastian says three words and Hope wants to kill him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylabluthor/pseuds/skylabluthor
Summary: I really don't know what this is anymore.Okay, it's actually the continuation of my previous Hizzie Hogwarts AU fic. I don't remember the title at this point but oh well.It's basically about the first time they kiss in public ft a bit of jealous!Hope for encouragement.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	And what came before won't count anymore or matter

Almost two weeks. A week and a half, to be precise. A week and a half of stolen kisses in the corridors. A week and a half of night encounters at “their spot”. Ever since they started dating, since their messy and complicated relationship escalated to something more, they both gave into the excitement of being able to stop repressing their feelings.

Lizzie thought that she had never felt so connected to anybody the way she felt with Hope. They were so different. Like fire and ice. Winter and spring. But the complexity of their emotions and the depths of their nature and souls made it difficult to tell who was which. And there was some beauty about it. Because Hope’s personality could burn as violently as a forest fire and seem as cold and distant and grey as the worst winter day. And Lizzie’s chaos inside her burned just as hot, as unpredictable, and she could be just as deadly cold too.

On so many levels, they were the same. Their different sorts of pain intertwined like the kind of tornado only the braver souls would want to chase. And in that pain they found company. And perhaps that pain was now more bearable in the company of the other. On a fundamental level, perhaps it all came down to loneliness.

Lizzie Saltzman was sitting with a book in her hands. She has been reading way too many novels for her own good. She thought that maybe it was because she could finally see past the inconvenience that her mental state could be. Because maybe, and just maybe, it didn’t have to be. Never had she ever thought anybody could see her at her worst and still be with her. And yet, there was Hope. Whom she had known for so long and of course Hope had witnessed some of Lizzie’s episodes through the years. She had even been the reason she had those outbursts of craziness more than once.

Time and time again Lizzie’s mind wandered to Hope Mikaelson. Her girlfriend. The girl sitting next to her with a book of her own.

“You know, I’m pretty sure Mr. Darcy over there is already tired of confessing his undying love for Elizabeth. Don’t you think you should turn the page over?” Hope said eyeing the girl.

“What? Oh… right.” Lizzie wasn’t even reading anymore. And she was so lost in her own thoughts that her eyes roamed through the page and couldn’t find where she left off. She knew this book by heart anyway.

“What were you thinking about?”

“You” Lizzie said looking at Hope.

Fire and Ice. But whatever Hope was, Lizzie didn’t think that the Slytherin could ever be something negative ever again in her life. To Lizzie, who has always found comfort in the cold and the peace in the dark winter nights, and who could also get lost in the beauty of fire and get addicted to the overwhelming warmth of summer, it seemed like, whatever Hope was, she was just right for Lizzie.

“There you are again. For a moment I thought I had lost you.”

Lizzie wrapped her arms around Hope and kissed her neck.

“You could never lose me. I am, and always will be, yours.” She whispered.

And it was meant to be cute, but it sent shivers down to Hope’s spine and Lizzie noticed. She smirked. Knowing that she had that effect of her. She wondered if she would’ve had the same effect had she done this a year ago.

“What were you thinking about me, then?”

“I was thinking about your personality. And how we seem to just… make sense together. Do you feel that way too?”

“It’s funny because… Of all the people I would’ve expected to find company from… After all this time I never would’ve thought it would be you. But I’m glad. I kind of always knew I had a bit of a crush on you.”

“Oh, I know.” There it was again, the playfulness and the naturality of it all. Her smirk only growing wider.

“Shut up, I know you like me too.” Hope said intertwining her their fingers.

“I more than like you, Hope. I… hope you know that.” And Hope laughed because they already knew they loved each other, and the way it came out of Lizzie’s mouth was just so pure and so innocent and so… Lizzie.

There was always that back and forth between them. But it was a good kind of turnaround. It was one of those games that children can’t stop playing. It was interesting and fun and it was innocent and sexy and it made them find reasons to fall for the other over and over again.

“I more than like you as well, Elizabeth Saltzman.”

“I was thinking… This is totally fine by me, but I still think we should talk about how we should start… you know, acting in front of other people.”

“Ah well, we can talk about it, but in my case, it’s not like I care about what people think anyway.”

“Hope! They already say awful things about you, and about me, and I don’t think we need any more reasons to be attacked by people like Jed.”

“It is because of people like Jed that we should really not give a fuck, babe. Do you not want people to know eventually?”

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m trying to reason all of this. I want everyone to know you’re mine, and that I’m yours. Specially Kirby since he still has a thing for you.”

“Is that jealousy what I’m seeing Saltzman?”

“You wish, the Squib can’t compete with me.”

“I mean he is smart… and kind…”

“Hope” Lizzie was staring at her just like that day at the library, when Hope thought that Lizzie would set her on fire by just looking at her. Yes, Lizzie Saltzman could be intimidating when she wanted. But Hope knew better. She knew Lizzie better.

“I’m sorry. I was just kidding.” Hope said kissing her temple.

“Maybe we should just… see how things unfold. Look, we don’t really need a big coming out announcement. Maybe we could just start acting in public the way we act when it’s just us.”

“Yeah, sorry. I don’t even want to announce it to the whole school, I just want them to just know that we’re together and not be questioned.” Lizzie rested her chin on Hope’s shoulder enjoying their embrace.

“And I get it. I think we’re having fun for now. It’s fun to drop hints for the rest to catch. It’s fun to sneak around and kiss each other when no one’s looking. But I get where you’re coming from. Because I really don’t want other people to think you’re available either. But I don’t think this has to be about other people. It’s about us. And we’re friends and girlfriends and lovers and playmates and the whole school is our playground and we set the rules as we go.”

She caressed Lizzie’s cheek and continued.

“And in our little world, no one matters but us.”

Lizzie was speechless. Hope had a way with words and for someone who sometimes lacked social skills she felt too deeply, and she understood too deeply. Maybe it was something about them and only them. And whatever came aside from them didn’t count as much or mattered.

“We don’t really need to overthink every single step we take. We don’t have to worry and we don’t have certainly don’t have to pretend to be anything else but ourselves when we’re with others.”

They stared into each other’s eyes and there was no… intensity in it. No deeper emotions to unfold and no deeper confessions to make. No worries, no excitement. They would look at each other and know that they had each other and that made them feel a certain different sort of peacefulness.

“We can just take it slow, if you’re putting so much thinking into this it means that, at some point, you’re concerned. I know you’re not embarrassed, Lizzie, and don’t think, not even for one second, that that’s what I think. I know you love me, and I love you and nothing changes that.”

“I can’t believe we waited this long to be together.”

“Well, I did set your bed on fire once.”

They both laughed. It has become sort of like an inside joke between them. What once was the reason they hated one another, now became something to joke about, something to remember fondly because at some point, that was the beginning of their story.

They got up, the first Quidditch match of the season was tomorrow and Hope, of course, was the seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Not that she wanted to be, she was really good at flying and couldn’t say no when, 4 years ago when she was asked to be in the team.

Lizzie sat on the bench, her book still in hand. Hope was flying around and there he was, Sebastian, current captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, Lizzie’s… _Summer mistake_. She wouldn’t have come, really. But this was the first match she would attend to as _the kinda secret but not really a secret_ , girlfriend of Slytherin’s best ever seeker.

Practice was over a few hours later, which felt like forever since Lizzie was getting cold.

“Elizabeth, did you come to witness first hand my abilities?” Sebastian. With his blue eyes and British accent and smugness that annoyed the blonde to no end.

“I came to see if I was lucky enough to watch you fall off your broom and die. I hope I have better luck next time.”

“Ah, so there will be a next time…” He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

“Lizzie?” She heard Hope’s voice call for her. She practically ran to where Hope was a few steps away. She could feel Sebastian’s gaze on her and made her feel uneasy.

“Yes? Yes! Hope! Hi, let’s go.” She said. When she saw Hope, she was looking at Sebastian in a way that screamed distrust, and something like hate.

“Was he bothering you?” Hope said grabbing her arm.

“It’s Sebastian. You know how he is.”

“It is because I know how he is that I’m asking.” Hope said concerned. “Did he say something?”

Lizzie knew Hope knew they were a thing. They had talked about past relationships, lovers, crushes. Not because they felt like they had something to come clean about. But because in in they had wasted so much time as friends that they felt simply had to talk about their lives and neither seemed upset when they got to that conversation. The fact that it was just like any other normal conversation was what was so great. Because they didn’t care. Because what came before didn’t count anymore. Because that’s how all relationships should be. Understanding. Respectful.

Neither of them said a word in their way back to the castle. It wasn’t like they felt awkward or tense after Hope found Lizzie talking to Sebastian. But she was rather worried. She had no right to claim Lizzie as hers for no apparent reason. Or at all, perhaps. Because it was one thing to find that kind of behaviour attractive or sexy, but it was something entirely different to be irrational after two words her girlfriend exchanged with someone she had been with.

“Do you want to come to my room with me?” It wasn’t unusual for either of them to ask the other to sleep together. In fact, they did so most nights. But Hope felt insecure asking that and Lizzie in that moment felt like it was a question out of politeness and nothing more.

“You need to rest tonight, babe. I should go to my room, but are you okay?”

Lizzie looked concerned at Hope’s puzzled expression. Hope, on the other hand, was doing exactly what she asked Lizzie not to do. Overthink.

“Yes… Sorry I was… My mind wandered for a second. But I’m back. And that’s alright. Have a good night, love.” _Love._

_And perhaps love was just a one in a lifetime irrational act of selfishness._

“Hope… Would you sit with me and Josie at the Gryffindor table tomorrow for breakfast? Penelope has been joining us and I think you should too.”

There it was, the unspoken reassurance. The understanding.

“It would be my pleasure.” She smiled. “I’ll see you there tomorrow. Save me some of whatever you’re having.”

And so they parted, not before one last kiss. Way too passionate on Hope’s end but Lizzie, well, she would enjoy it while it lasted.

That night Hope was lying in bed. Restless. Playing the look in Lizzie’s eyes as she approached to her and Sebastian. She had never felt this uneasy. Of course, she knew they were a thing. Of course, Lizzie had to be another name in Sebastian’s list and that made her boil in rage because who was he to play with someone’s feelings like that.

It frustrated Hope, to feel this awful about them. About Lizzie ever being in love with anybody only to be heartbroken. About how she should probably thank Sebastian for breaking Lizzie’s heart because now she was the one making her happy.

Perhaps that was the change in narrative for Hope. How she was such a fool to think Lizzie could erase all her bad thoughts and habits. Perhaps the problem about Hope was that she was in Slytherin for the same reasons her father was.

Perhaps she knew no right way of loving the people she thought worthy of love. Because it was scary, to even consider that perhaps the way she loved was not enough.

She wanted to break Sebastian’s neck. 

And before she even realized, she was whispering the password to the Gryffindor Common Room in the other side of the castle. Before she even realized, she was standing next to a certain sleeping blonde beauty.

Lizzie’s bed was right next to what had to be the best window in the tower. For the whole night the moonlight would hit all the right angles of Lizzie’s bed and she imagined Lizzie moving her stuff strategically for that to happen. She now knew, Lizzie ell asleep staring at the moon. And at this hour, the moonlight hit that side of Lizzie’s face deliciously. Hope felt as free as if she was in her wolf form. If only Lizzie’s eyes were open, she knew they would be that greyish colour she loved under the moon’s pale light.

She got in, next to her, and the movement seemed to wake Lizzie.

“What?! Hope? Hope… what are you doing?” She whispered, still sleepy.

“I’m sorry Lizzie, about my reaction today.” She wrapped her arm around her. It was usually Lizzie who rested her head on Hope’s chest, but now, now there was a different kind of emotion floating around. She caressed Hope’s auburn hair and kissed her head.

“He was being… him. We will both come across people we don’t want to be around. People we wish we had never met. People we dislike. People who like us, even. But whoever they are, or they might be, I know we can protect ourselves and each other. And I know why you reacted the way you did. But Hope Mikaelson, I’ve grown so much, and I can handle it and whatever comes my way, or yours for that matter. And you don’t have to overthink this.”

“You don’t get it… When I saw you talking to him I just…” She sighed. “I wanted to rip his head off. I see him every single day. But today I saw him standing so close. I saw the way you looked at him as if you hated him and for a moment, I hated him too. I don’t want to feel like this.”

Lizzie let out a chuckle, then. Lizzie laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“You do realize that you were jealous, right?”

“What? No, I wasn’t jealous. I can’t explain…”

“Baby, that’s totally jealousy.” Lizzie said playing now with Hope’s fingers.

“Green’s totally a great colour on you.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“Fuck me.” Lizzie dared. “I’m just saying, what you felt, love, was mere jealousy when you saw me and Sebas…”

“Don’t say his name, please.”

Lizzie chuckled again.

“There’s nothing wrong about being jealous, Hope.”

“Which I am not.” Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“God you’re so stubborn. But if you were, it would be okay. It is human to feel jealous sometimes. And you don’t have to think it over. It happens. Just make sure that you don’t hurt yourself in the process. Don’t let it get the worst of you. We all have that side in us. A side that is dark and awful and I know how it is harder for you to focus on the bright things.”

“You’re my brightest thing.” Hope said with her eyes closed.

Her proximity to Lizzie, her voice and their embrace were enough to ease her mind. Like wolfing out, being with Lizzie was like clearing her head. Ironic considering how Lizzie’s head was chaotic.

“You’re the love of my life, Hope. I want it to always be us and only us.”

Whatever Hope replied, she wouldn’t remember in the morning. But she said the right thing. Because Lizzie gave her a kiss and so they parted to the world that belonged to each, the world of dreams, where they would, oftentimes, find each other.

“For the last time, Satan, could you please not make any more remarks about my own sister’s sex life.” Lizzie said, sticking the fork into her waffle.

“All I said was Josie likes it when I go low…”

“Yeah, I’m suddenly not hungry.” She said wincing in disgust.

Hope could only smile at how well they seemed to get on. Surprisingly, she was enjoying having people to sit with. Not that she didn’t have anyone else, really. But these people, she felt like she had reached a point emotionally speaking where she wanted to interact more. Maybe that was the effect the blonde had in her.

“Aren’t you going to wish me luck today, Elizabeth?” Sebastian said, not looking at the blonde as he passed by.

The blonde rolled her eyes and ignored him. It was unusual for Lizzie to stay this quiet specially when provoked, but she didn’t want to sound petty.

Lizzie looked at Hope beside her and saw her eyes turning yellow. She panicked thinking she would let her wolf side out in front of the whole school and how was she going to explain that to McGonagall afterwards.

She took her hand under the table and that seemed to bring Hope back to reality.

Penelope and Josie were too busy practically eye fucking each other as Penelope stole a bite of Josie’s waffle only to feed her as josie chuckled.

Lizzie wanted to throw up. She smiled anyway. And Hope forced a smile too. Because, for Lizzie, she could work on this. With her.

First game of the season. Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. Easy.

Slytherin had the best consolidated team. Sebastian was a great Guardian as much as it pained Hope to admit. Jade, she was honestly the best keeper Hope had ever seen. She was not only smart and one of the few decent Slytherins she actually liked, she was fully committed to the Team and could honestly play any position she wanted. Hope was pretty sure she could win this game by herself. And to be fare and less modest, Hope herself wasn’t bad. She was fast and her way in the field. She had the highest score of catches as a seeker, the best they have had in thirty years. Slughorn told her once during one of his exclusive parties.

Madam Hooch released the snitch, bludgers followed by the quaffle. _Let the fun begin._

Perhaps they had underestimated the Hufflepuff team this year. Okay. Slytherin was losing by 50 points. Hope really needed to catch the snitch if they wanted to win now. Unfortunately, it was one of those days were the sky looked threatening. There was a storm coming. It was raining. And Hope really hated that they didn’t have the chance to practice in this sort of weather before.

Every now and then she would stop and try to find Lizzie in the crow. Her blonde hair made it particularly difficult to not find, in all honesty. But Hope has never had someone actively root for her and cheer during a game. And from where she was, even from afar, she knew the Gryffindor’s eyes were fixed on her. _Game on_. She had to do her best to impress the girl she liked. Loved.

Not even ten minutes later, Hope was standing on her broom, as unstable as one could be. And she was catching the snitch in her left hand as if all her life came down to that one moment. She didn’t even fell as she caught it. It was epic, if you asked anyone. The Slytherins were cheering, she was almost tackled by Jade first who was closest to her and then by the rest of the team. Even by Sebastian, who really had nothing against Hope. She smiled at him as well. She could have that. They all could have those simpler moments.

She looked over her shoulder and caught Lizzie’s bright smile as well, not even in her wildest dreams she imagined Lizzie Saltzman cheering for the Slytherin Quidditch Team, but she was there, in one of the lowest rows. And wearing one of Hope’s Slyhterin ties. It was unnoticeable for the rest under her robe, but she had told Hope she would wear it in support.

Hope was both happy and tired. Tired of those small gestures. Tired because they both were holding back. Lizzie liked big gestures. Lizzie would have thrown herself in the arms of the tiny Slytherin who just won the first game of the season. Lizzie would have shouted from the Astronomy Tower that Hope Mikaelson was hers. Lizzie would have told Landon to back off if she had seen him flirting with Hope.

And Hope was not Lizzie, but perhaps, it wouldn’t kill her to be like that too. Because had that been the case, Hope would have felt lucky to have someone do all those things for her. Someone to go that big. And Hope was sure Lizzie wanted someone to do that for, and someone to do that for her as well.

Hope did what Lizzie would have done.

She flied up to where Lizzie was. Excitement still running through her veins making it beat faster and faster.

“Hope, congratulations! What are you doing?”

She saw the green of her tie, and her eyes went back up the blue of the blonde’s eyes. She grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. She kissed her with a new kind of excitement.

Penelope and Josie who were there next to Lizzie both cheered in encouragement. _Fucking finally._

Lizzie grabbed the back of Hope’s neck pulling her closer. Not caring that MG was frantically screaming through the microphone that Hope Mikaelson and Lizzie Saltzman were kissing. The results of the game long forgotten apparently.

And perhaps this wasn’t what they had been talking about. Perhaps Hope wasn’t being rational, but perhaps it was perfect. They way Lizzie’s hair was now as soaked as Hope’s was. The Slytherin tie she was so carefully trying to hide was now loosen. And perhaps when they talked about being together in public, they never meant to the whole school to know. But they didn’t care. Perhaps in Lizzie’s silly dreams or written in one of those ‘unlikely to happen’ lists of hers this was one of those moments. Lizzie was big on great gestures, just as she was fond of the small things as well. She loved the thrill of secrecy, but deep down in her heart she knew this was perfect. What she wanted. For someone to be the one who would want to show the world that Lizzie was theirs.

This someone was Hope Mikaelson. And she was kissing her. After winning the first game of the season. And she was proud of her girlfriend. But mostly, she was proud of what they had. She was proud of how things turned out even if it took them around six years to get to that point.

“What do I get for winning?” Hope said resting her forehead against Lizzie’s.

“Me.” And they both laughed. Fully aware of the fact that everyone was staring at them and still cheering for Slytherin and they could even swear Jade yelled ‘gay rights’ at some point.

The next day, as they entered the Great Hall hand in hand, they saw Pedro running towards them.

“Hey Pedro” Lizzie said. She really had a soft spot for that boy.

“Hey Lizzie… can I ask you for a favour?” He said still a little out of breath from running.

“Sure.” She kneeled in front of him and he leaned to whisper something in Lizzie’s ears as Hope patiently waited there to hold her girlfriend’s hand again.

When she got up again, she looked at Hope, and then back at Pedro and nodded. Pedro nodded back with the same energy.

“Do I want to know what’s going on?” Hope questioned raising one eyebrow.

“Pedro wants your autograph. It’s for his little brother.”

“What?”

“Well, he doesn’t even come here yet. But he writes wanting to know all about Hogwarts and I promised him I would get him an autograph of the best Quidditch player.”

“That’s sweet but why did you ask Lizzie and not me?” Hope said confused

“Because Lizzie is nicer and less intimidating.” He shrugged.

“Wait, what?”

“I’m…”

They stared at each other. Lizzie in disbelief and Hope in amusement.

“Pedro, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Taking a piece o paper he was handing her and signing it.

“Thanks, and by the way…” He started but as suddenly interrupted by Lizzie

“Choose your next words very carefully, Pedro.”

“Hope, please take care of Lizzie. She’s my favourite Gryffindor. I’m glad she has finally stopped complaining about you. And she seems happy which is all I could ask for.”

“Don’t worry, I will never break Lizzie’s heart.”

“Good, I don’t want to fight you.” And with that he left

Now it was Hope’s turn to stare in disbelief. She opened her mouth several times, but no sound came out.

Lizzie was about to laugh but on the other hand she could jut tease Hope about it instead.

“You got threatened by a first year.”

“And you’re not as intimidating.”

They both laughed and walked towards Lizzie’s usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

Her sister was there, along with green eyed female Darth Vader.

“So… you guys, huh…” Landon said awkwardly.

“Yes, Squib. You can go cry over Hope at your own table, for a change.”

“Lizzie! Behave.” Hope scolded and Lizzie huffed.

“I was going to say I was actually happy that you guys found each other.”

“If anything, I am offended. Lizzie, as your most loyal friend, I should’ve known!”

“MG, we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while, and we both know you suck at keeping secrets.”

“Please, I can keep secrets.”

“You told Kaleb that Landon had killed his rat.” Penelope noted.

“That’s why you turned me into a ferret!”

“You had that one coming anyway, mophead.”

“Penelope! Behave.”

“No Josie, let her talk. This may be the first time Satan has ever been right about anything.”

And that was followed by a heated conversation between Penelope and Lizzie, first it was all about insulting one another until the conversation turned back to Landon. Who left the table for his own good, leaving Hope, Josie and MG watching the two other girls in disbelief.

“I had no idea someone so tiny could be so terrifying.” MG commented referring to Penelope

“We’re the two decent people here.” Hope noted, still staring at Lizzie and Penelope.

“We sure are.” Josie agreed.

Maybe Hope could get used to this. Kissing a pretty girl after a game. Interacting with first years. Eating breakfast with a bunch of nerds from other houses. Despite growing up together, Hope realized how little she knew about them all. And she was happy to change that.

Perhaps the beauty about Lizzie Saltzman was how she so easily introduced her to her own world, where nothing was perfect, but everything was right where it was supposed to be. Lizzie was funny and chaotic and sometimes cold, yet she carried the kindest soul. Hope liked that duality; she liked how easily Lizzie could break her heart if she wanted, yet she was too noble and too in love to do so. Maybe she fell in love with the way Lizzie fell for her.

Perhaps the contradiction about Hope Mikaelson was how her own world seemed to be more than enough for Lizzie, and yet she seemed to want to give her more. Lizzie didn’t need more, but she was happy to accept whatever Hope would give her. Lizzie enjoyed those different sides of Hope; she enjoyed putting the pieces of Hope’s mind back together as if it was a puzzle. She enjoyed the attention and devotion and she reciprocated with just as much passion. Maybe she fell in love with the way Hope fell for her.

And a world that was theirs kept being theirs. As if nothing had changed. And maybe nothing did. Maybe that world seemed now somewhat bigger, brighter, safer.

**Author's Note:**

> It's messy. Yes. But I wanted it to be. Because I felt like it was more realistic if it was. Based on my own experience telling everyone I was dating a girl ages ago, I felt like it could unfold many, many insecurities and other questions and there is a little bit of that in here. 
> 
> But it's mostly Hizzie being mature and chaotic and cute in the HPu.
> 
> For any mistakes, keep blaming uni + work and the fact that it's my bday today :) 
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter (@skylabluthor) if you want or leave comments here <3


End file.
